Welcome to Arkham Manor
Welcome to Arkham Manor is the first episode of Arkham Manor Transcript (Shows Cool Orchid Productions logo but lightning strikes) * (It cuts to a black car driving to Arkham) Man in Car:Yes we got him Man in Car: the clown primce himself (He arrives to Arkham Manor and cuts to a flashback Harvey:So lemme get this straight you wanna build a place for villians? Jeremiah: Yes, Mr. dent. My father was a mad man, he had no treatment. This will fix that. Harvey:Won't the badfguys Break loose? Jeremiah! That is why it is a prison as well Harvey:Ah.... does Jim know about this? so far the entire city doesn't have a hero yet Jeremiah: he was the first I told Harvey:Then what are we standing around for get to work (Cuts back to Modern day as Joker enters the asylum with guards watching his moves) (They start bringing him in the Manor) Man reveals to be Harvey Bullock bringing Joker in Joker: Boo! Harvey:Keep walking Clown Joker: do you ever smile? Joker:Not when your telling the jokes (He then pushes him in the manor and closes it for good on him Bullock: Bye, clown! (He leaves) Joker:Great just great now where's my cell (Strange walks in) Strange: Oh you aren't going to your cell, yet. (shows Arkham Manor logo) (Cuts to Joker in a therapy room) Anne:So tell me about yourself Mr.Joker Joker: screw you Anne:Your not going in that cell until you tell me Joker: can I have someone else? Anne:Fine Harleen your needed up front (She comes) Harleen:Yes Anne Anne: Treat this mad man Harleen:Ok... So what do i call you clown boy? Joker: please, pretty, call me the Joker. Harleen:Ok Joker tell me about yourself how'd you become..all this? Joker: I have several stories about me Harleen:I can be here all day Joker: great. "she puls out a pen and starts to write it down (The show freezes and cuts to the title) Welcome To Arkham Manor (It cuts to a cell) Joker:So this is where I'll be staying yes? (The guard nods) Joker:Thank you (The Joker hands the guard a dollar) Go get yourself a soda there chum Guard: Okay? (He closes the door on him and shuts him in) Joker:Well looks like its the start of something new (Cuts to another cell but the door is shut and pans down to see brown clay oozing on the door) * (The Clay Then forms) 6 days ago * Knottyorchid12 (The next day Joker is going to the cafeteria) (He notices several figures such as a woman apparently flirting with a ventriloquist dummy and a man who looks like a shark) Joker: May I sit here? Warren: Eh, okay Joker:So how'd you two get in here? Warren:Were not explaining anything to you we know who you are Peyton: You do. I don't. Right, Scarface? Scarface: Ah, shut up you slut! Peyton: Scarface! Warren: Yeah, She is insane (Just then guards are heard taking in another prisoner) Voice:Hey come on do you know who i am!!! Joker:Oooh Fresh Meat Warren: Aren't you technically fresh meat? Joker:Eh heh heh Well too be fair i just got here Time to greet the new inmate (He walks up to the guards and stretches his hand out) Joker:Welcome to Heaven inmate Warren:Don't you mean hell? Joker:Its what i call this place put her there Guard whistles:All right Inmates line up except for you that were holding EDWARD Joker; it’s because I’m a clown, isn’t it? (Edward gives a huge glare) Guard:All right since some of you are new here were gonna have to buddy you up in cells with some of our new prisoners when i call your names yu'll be in that exact groups Guard: Karlo and Doe. Guard:Warren and Victor Guard: Craddock and Reilly, Guard:Pamela and Selena Guard: Hudson and Cobblepot Guard:Dent and...... * Guard: Thorne. Last but not least, the two newbies. Guard:Joker and Nygma... Now rules you can wander through the manor prisons just don't get out....if you do we'll hold your stay for longer. No Fighting and everyone needs to be in there cells by 9:00pm (The guard leaves and they continue eating) (It cuts to Joker being again brought to therapy) Joker:So there i was just a happy free man comitting crimes and everything until he shows up ruining the fun Quinzel: The Bat? Joker: (gasps) How'd you know!!!??? Quinzel: I watch the news. Joker: I mean seriously he's just a man in a spandex suit who is he under those gadgets or that suit Quinzel: kinda agree Joker:You know Mrs.Quinzel i like you already your not like the other therapists here Quinzel: Also it is Miss Quinzel. I am not married. Joker: Oh apologies Joker: Did I tell you that you look kinda cute? Harleen:Oh stop Joker: did I do something wrong Quinzel: No. It's just... Quinzel: "sighs" Quinzel: nobody told me that before. Not even my parents Joker:Wow really? Harleen: Yeah. You know what? I am starting to like you. Joker:you know i already told you my side of my story now i think its time i knew about yours Harleen: Okay Harleen: I have never been treated like a human "Joker sits in the therapist seat and has her lie on the therapist couch" Joker: Explain more Harleen: well Harleen: I was the kid who was bullied and whose parents want to die. Joker (writes it down) Harleen: School was the only way I could cope with the abuse. (cuts to flashback) (As Harleen is shown walking through the school while kids laugh at her) (People laugh at her) (Young Harley starts feeling down) Harleen:I had no friends to help me or there for me Harleen: You are the closest thing I have Joker:Well thats sweet of you 'smiles' Joker: would you do anything for me? Harleen: Anything ....Pudding Joker! Then, be a good little girl and turn off all security. Harley: one problem. I don't have that access. Joker: who does? Harleen: The head does Joker: who is the head? Harley: Jeremiah Arkham. And he never leaves his office. Joker:Then lets make him wish he did leave his office Harleen: How? Joker: we cause chaos. (Meanwhile Nygma is sitting in his cell) (He Sighs as his cell is painted with a question mark on it) 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Nygma:Perfect got to make it cozy for now since I'm stuck here (He Does. Suddenly someone comes) Nygma:yes come in (The Figure Does) Nygma: Can i help you? Figure: Yeah (Figure revealed to be The White Rabbit) Riddler: (Gasps) No Way is that who i think it is? you look like someone i know Janina: because we do know eachother "Nygma removes his hat and mask" "Smiles real happilly'Jaina?!! Jana: yeah Edward: Its me Edward you used to call me Eddie we were in school together and first met Jana: I know. "cuts to flashback of the two first meeting) (Nygma is carrying books) (Nygma is walking through the hallway and bumps into Jana) Edward:Oh sorry Jana: oh it’s my fault Edward: (kneels down and picks her books up) No it was my fault for bumping into you Jana! Such a gentleman Edward:Oh here you go (He Hands her some books) Jana:Oh thank you Nygma. No problem (Flashes foward) Nygma runs to hug her Nygma:Its good to see you again but i thought you were moving to Metropolis or Bludhaven? Jana: I robbed a bank to get the funds Nygma: Ah makes sense (notices rabbit ears) I see they let you keep the bunny ears 5 days ago * Coolot1 Jana: Yeah 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Edward:I like them they fit you perfectly 5 days ago * Coolot1 Jana: thanks 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Jana:So how'd you wind up here? Edward:Well i was in the works of this invention called the Box it was a mind-reading machine that was created by that fronted as 3D Television equipment, and was able to transmit brainwaves through a TV to create 3-D images. 5 days ago * Coolot1 Edward: however I may have went powerhungry 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Jana:Yeah you were bit of a nerdy kid back then 5 days ago * Coolot1 Edward: I changed Jana. 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Jana:I believe you Eddie also I'm kind of new here they just brought me in 5 days ago * Coolot1 Edward: Wow 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Edward:Hold on a second Guard! Guard! (A guard comes) Guard:Yes? Edward:Listen i believe that Jana here is new to this manor does she already have a inmate partner? Guard: Cobblepot Edward:Oh had no idea apologies Jana:Well looks like i gotta get back to my cell Nice seeing you again Nygma See ya later (She heads back to her cell and sees Cobblepot in there) (Smoking) Jana:(sighs) Oswald:Well look who just arrived Oswald: The White Rabbit Jana:Zip it Penguin Oswald: Fine Oswald:So where were you Rabbit hanging with the Mad Hatter (laughs) 5 days ago * Coolot1 Jana: more like the Riddler Oswald:Well hanging with Mr.Riddler why would you wanna hang out with a fool like him? do you have history with that nerd Jana: In fact I do Oswald:How do you have history with that nerd? Jana: We knew each other. Now shut up, flightless bird Oswald (uses umbrella holder to choke her) Don't call me a flightless bird Thumper you won't like me when I'm pissed off now luisten here if you ever and i mean ever call me a flightless bird again I'll use this umbrella to beat the hell out of you until your lying on the floor dead Understand? 5 days ago * Coolot1 Jana: Yes... 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Penguin:Good (lets her go) 5 days ago * Coolot1 (Cuts to Strange sitting) (Strange is working on some science (He works as suddenly, Anne comes) Hugo:Yes Anne can i help you? 5 days ago * Coolot1 Anne: I am starting to worry about Harleen. Strange: Why? Anne:Have you noticed ever since we hired her to interview the joker she started to change 5 days ago * Coolot1 Strange: You mean she is starting to like him? Anne: Yeah Strange: Get her away from that clown right now! 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Anne:Got it (Suddenlly the power goes out) 5 days ago * Coolot1 Strange: The bloody hell?! 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Nygma:Ok this isn't your average prison day Why would the lights be......JOKER!!! "Facepalms" 5 days ago * Coolot1 (Cuts to Joker and Harleen) 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Joker is leaving Arkham with Harleen Joker:FREEEDOM (LAUGHS MANIACLLY) 5 days ago * Coolot1 (However a group of inmates stop him) Clayface: Sorry Joker, But Strange is paying us to stop you 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Joker:Oh Screw that maybe you can join me take back Gotham stop that crazy bat 5 days ago * Coolot1 Poison Ivy: Hmm, nah 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 "Joker gets whacked in the head my a cane" 5 days ago * Coolot1 Harleen: Mustangs j! 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Joker:Ow what was that for Riddler:Here's a riddle for you Joker whats purple and white and going to get us in a lot of trouble? 5 days ago * Coolot1 Joker: A dying cat? 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Riddler:Wrong Answer the Answer i was looking for was YOU!!! 5 days ago * Coolot1 Harleen: Don't you dare mock my Pudding! 5 days ago * Knottyorchid12 Riddler:Pudding? um I'm sorry but did i miss something? Is that the theraspist lady? And why is she in clown makeup and looks like she's one of those Gotham Dancers at a club or two? Joker: I can explain. every villian gives him a weird stare Joker: She is now my lover. (everyone laughs) Peyton: He's kidding! Scarface: Yeah! Riddler:Yeah right (laughs)....Wait your serious Harleen: Yes, he is Joker:And leaving this dump Ciao Jana: it is many aganist one. Joker:Actually (fades out as hologram) Warren: How... Nygma:Thjat clown used my hologram gadget (Cuts inside the prison where Joker and Harleen are actually shown) Joker: Now all we need is a chopper to bail. "Calls chooper on radio using fake voice) (However, They weren't aware that Strange and Anna are still in the building) Hugo: Going somewhere Clown Prince Joker: Hugy "Pulls Out gun" Sorry you two but were outta here we gotta have a score to settle with a certain vigilante Hugo:Get back in your cell Joker ok suit yourself you caught me "Sprays acid in Hugos eyes" Hugo: No you don't Joker: Ooh what do we have here "shoots Hugo in leg and takes file on desk" Anna: Harleen! Listen to me! Ditch this mad man! Harleen:I don't go by Harleen anymore i go by Harley now "Heel Kicks Anna and both her and Joker get in the chopper with the file and fly off" Joker: HERE COMES FUN GOTHAM "Laughs Insanly" Hugo: DAMN IT!!!!!! (Suddenly, several police helicopters swarm the asylum) (since they shouldn't escape) Police: Freeze on the ground Inmates "Prisoners hands are up" Riddler touches his glasses lens then hands are up and reveals scanners he scans everything then shows the chopper" Riddler (thought in head) Bingo It appears that clown and his new girlfriend took off like a magician trick. Wait a sec why do they have a file? "Scans file and reveals to be a Top Secret plan from Hugo Strange" but joker opens up to be the number 10" 10? Joker: Ah Harley: What is it Pudding? Joker: Our plans for a Joker World (Suddenly They Hear the sirens of the police) "They fly faster. Harley grabs a Rocket Launcher and starts firing at the police choppers and cuts back to the Asylum" Clayface: Welp, They escaped. Riddler: Yup just us now. Karlo Jana meet me in the lunchroom we need to talk Warren: do you need financial aid Riddler: Sure thing Warren you can join too. Warren: good (Cuts to them sitting in the cafeteria) Riddler: So whenever Joker and Harleen escaped they manage to get a hold of two things. 1 was one of my holographic devices Basil: And the second? Riddler: A file under the name Hugo Strange Warren: Like The Head therapist here? Riddler: Exactly Riddler: When he opened it. I only saw a huge #10 on it Jana: God... Basil: So whatever is on that file and under the hands of Joker could mean.... Riddler: Could mean Bye Bye Gotham for good Warren: We need to stop him. Also I dunno bout you guys but I am actually not insane Riddler: Wow thats pretty surprising. Jana: Glad to have you on our team Warren Warren: Yep Riddler: You know this is nice all 4 of us are not insane. "Gets an idea" Hey we should form a group for The Asylum in the asylum Basil: what Riddler: I call it The Unsaned a group of villians who arent insane yet stops other villians breaking out Warren: I know who won't be in this group. Reilly. She is definetly insane Jana: Thats true we just need to find some who havent drone to madness Basil; I also know it isn't my roommate. Jana: Let's just remove all of our roommates from the list. Riddler: Defenetly * Guard: Ahem Mister Nygma I have some news for you. Due to your inmate roomate leaving we like to inform you that you will now have your roomate be replaced with Miss Hudson Jana: Cool but what happened to Cobblepot? Guard: lets just say he sort of... Went in the sewers (shows Penguin in his lair and laughing) Warren: Great another villian broke out. Warren: can you tell me that I am moving from Zsasz Guard: Nope Guard: Also another guard wants to see the 4 of you Jana: Huh Guard: Follow me (The four of them follow the guard and enter a room (The Guard shuts the door as he enters with them) Guard: ok were here Guard 2: Good lets get down to buisness "cracks knuckles" Jana: What are you doing? (They remove the uniform disguises and is revealed to be Deadshot and Firefly) Deadshot: We heard you were forging a team (Fades to Black) Roles Credits (Post Credit Ending) (Cuts to strange) Anne: Are you going to be ok sir Hugo: yes Hugo: Anne i can't take it three villans are already out and mayhem is going to get insane after what that clown took. Its a good thing i got something prepared for this. Anne: It is? Hugo: "Grabs button and pushes it" Anne its time for you to meet my special friend i told you about. "He looks up and shows bats flying around and shows The Bat Signal" Fades to Black (End credits scene ends) (a door is shown and the only thing you see are claw marks with a large shriek heard)